The Book of Revelations
by coffeevixen84
Summary: A series of brief firstperson snippets that span the entirety of the show, highlighting key revelations of the characters. Will involve all characters at all points in the show.
1. Chapter 1

The Book of Revelations

Verse 1: One of Them

Author's Note: I have not abandoned my other fics, this is just something I am playing with. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not even close to being mine. Damn it.

Jackie Burkhart, 1976 

I guess I never realized that in dating **one of them**, it'd be like dating all of them. But that's what it is really. My Michael is part of a package deal. I mean aside from sex, it's practically impossible to get him alone.

He thinks I hate them. And to be honest, at first I kind of did. But I'm rich, pretty, and popular for crying out loud, and they're, well, scruffy, scrawny, foreign, and abnormally large for a girl. But it isn't that I hate them anymore, it's more that I don't understand. I have friends. Lots and lots of friends, because of course, everyone loves me. But not like these. They have this weird connection that pulls them all together, all the time. I mean even with my cheerleader friends, who are fantastically fashionable and well-groomed, I can only hang out with them so much of the time. But everyday, just about every waking second, Michael wants to be with his friends. Maybe it's because they take comfort in knowing they have four other people to share everything with, from their bag of Doritos to the new episode of Charlie's Angels. Maybe it's because they have all been friends for so long now that it just comes naturally. Whatever it is, I've never experienced anything like it.

They aren't even nice to each other. I swear I hear the word "Burn!" shouted at least twenty times a day. Even Donna and Eric who are just about attached at the face, disgustingly enough, insult and tease each other constantly. But I guess at the end of the day, they all know if they need something the rest of them will be right there, trying to help. In all honesty, they usually end up making things worse, but they always try to help.

Really, though, when I'm honest. I do understand. I can see why when you have four people who know you completely, who accept you totally, and who would do anything they could for you, you wouldn't need or want to hang out with anyone else. I understand it, I just don't know it because I have never been lucky enough to have it.

And really, that's my revelation. I don't hate them. Any of them. I just wish I was **one of them**.


	2. Chapter 2

The Book of Revelations

Verse 2: Forgiveness

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the positive feedback, I am grateful for the support. I hope you guys like this segment, please please please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. tear, tear

Steven Hyde, 1977 

Bud and Edna weren't really your church going types so in my childhood I missed out on a lot of that "love your neighbor" and "turn the other cheek" crap. The first time I really heard about **forgiveness** was probably the first time Kitty ever dragged me to church, and I remember listening to it thinking forgiveness was for dillholes. I had concluded that since the majority of the time the people who screw you over are friends or family, and generally are fully aware that they are about to screw you, that they don't deserve to be forgiven because obviously they must not really care that much about you. Forgiveness was for sissies who weren't strong enough to cut people off or for morons who didn't realize what was going on, and** I** was not a moron or a sissy. I just thought if someone hurt me, like Bud did when he ran out when I was eight, or like Edna did when she left with a trucker that last time, well then I should just move on, I was better off without them. Forgiveness never came in to play.

But when I went after Donna, relentlessly, even though I knew Forman was there first, even though I knew he was my best friend and he liked even loved her, well, I knew what I was doing was shitty, but I did it anyway. I rationalized it that Eric had a family who loved him, he had all sorts of opportunities, he had lots of friends, and with all that he didn't need to have Donna's love too. So I went ahead, with blinders on, and tried to steal my best friends girl. And I realized that it was when I realized that sometimes we hurt people we care about.

Forman forgave me though. With little production or effort. Other than the tiny theft incident, which was mostly the she-devil Laurie's doing, Eric never so much as hinted that he thought any differently about me. I asked him once how he forgave me so easily, and he told me that though he loved Donna more than he could ever show, I was his best friend, really like his brother, so that meant he loved me too and that's why you forgive people.

Forman taught me about **forgiveness**. You don't forgive because someone deserves it, because forgiveness isn't really about how much or little the offender cares about you. You forgive because you care about the offender. Andthat's my revelation. Forgiveness doesn't seem to me to be just for morons and sissies anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

The Book of Revelations

Verse 3: Lucky

Author's Note: Please read and review, I will love you forever and ever. Thanks! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Eric Forman, 1977

My father is a hard ass. My mother is kind of a drunk. My sister is a slut.

My best friend is a pothead. The other two are a moron and a pervert. And as much as I love my girlfriend with all my heart, she can kick my ass and that's a little scary.

And well, we all know that Jackie is the devil.

So I've kind I've always been like, "I am Eric Forman. _This_ is my life. God must hate me."

Until now.

I've always had little hints that I should be thankful for what I've got. Like when Edna left Hyde. I had a warm, clean house and a family to offer him. And I knewthat I was a little lucky.

And when Donna's parents were fighting all the time, over her mom's feminist stuff. I remember thinking Red may be absurdly harsh and judgemental, but he's worked his whole life to provide for us, and he's never treated my mom with anything other than love and respect. So, lucky again, check.

And well, everyone has always pointed out I'm like the luckiest freaking guy alive to have Donna love me, considering I'm a dumbass.

But tonight, it was the strangest thing. I learned once again that maybe God doesn't hate me. And it wasn't from noting someone else's misfortune, butfrom simply going to the movies with my mom.

I know, I know. And before you start in on all the momma's boy what not, I'd like to clarify that Red made me. And Red is undeniably terrifying.

And at first, I was an ass. Despite my mom's best efforts to show me she could be cool,Iacted like dillhole andit was just embarrassing and awkward. But after the movie, on the car ride home, talking and laughing about so many things, I thought for the first time I was lucky, not just because she didn't run out on me, not just because she didn't want to leave my dad, but because Kitty Forman is a trulygood person. And a damn good mother. Who loves me, regardless of anything stupid I say or do, and always will. And who takes care of not just me, but my friends too, as if they were her own. And I mean seriously, I'm not naïve enough to think they always come over and practically live at my house because I'm that cool. No way. Something about my house is special. And I think it just might be her.

And so after we got home, I asked mom to another movie. And I know I won't be such a jerk the next time. And Red won't have to make me do it. Because _this _ismy revelation. I have a father who cares enough to kick my ass. I have a mother who is selfless and sweet, even if she smothers, every single day. I have a sister who, well okay we'll skip over Laurie. And I have the best friends, and girl friend, a lanky Star Wars geek could ever ask or hopefor. So I guess what I'm saying is, I'm Eric Forman. And I'm a pretty **lucky** guy.


	4. Chapter 4

The Book of Revelations

Verse 4: Foreign

Author's Note: Thanks for the support on this fic, I really hope you are liking it. Please keep reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Fez, 1977

The first time I was ever referred to as "The **Foreign** Kid" I really didn't like it. I mean, yes, of course, I _am_ the foreign kid, but there's no need to rub it in. If you look up the definition of the word foreign, which I havebecause Kelso thought it would end up being a good burn, you'll find that in addition to explaining it as "originating from a different country", it also can mean "unnatural; alien." And that's what it felt like it meant each time it was spit out at me by the students of Point Place High School. And I got used to it, because well, lets be honest, the majority of them can pound me to pieces.

But that doesn't mean I was happy about it. So many times I just wanted to tell the football player that stuffed me into his smelly gym locker to kiss my brown ass or tell them, "Hey, at least I've got rhythm." I never did though, I just quietly accepted the punishment for being foreign.

And that's how the guys found me, hanging on a hook on the closet door. I was "the foreign kid" the jocks were picking on. And when Hyde took me down and told Kelso to leave me alone, he probably had no idea that I would latch on so tightly, but that's what I did. Because even though I know I was still foreign to them, I wasn't unnatural, just different.

Well, except maybe to Jackie.

At any rate, I followed them around and I tried desperately to learn their ways, and thankfully they just let me. Hyde would impart his wisdom, Kelso would call me "little buddy," and Eric let me hang out at his house all the time. I was so nervous at first, that it could be a set up. That it was onlya matter of time until they'd reveal that they had just tricked me into thinking I was welcome so that it was even funnier when they'd chuck things at me or hang me on hooks. But that wasn't the case. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into a year just last week. A whole year I've been around, getting to know them, getting to like them, getting to trust them. And the cool thing is, they all seem to know and like and trust me too.

And I've realized, it's not a big deal when people call me "The Foreign Kid" anymore. Because those jocks can think whatever they want, but deep down I know I'm not **foreign**. When I'm sitting on Eric's couch, eating chocolate that Miss Kitty bought just for me, and Kelso wants to know if I want to see a movie tonight, and Hyde wants to come too, well, I know I'm home, and that's all that matters.


	5. Chapter 5

The Book of Revelations

Verse 5: Deserving it

Author's Note: Love all of you for reading…please keep letting me know your thoughts, concerns, comments, or any suggestions you might have. Thanks. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Michael Kelso, 1977

Growing up with a ton of siblings, and three distinctive best friends, I learned that, well, life is a lot about what you have to offer, so you can **deserve** what you want.

Eric is the nice one. Hyde is the cool one. Donna is the smart one. And I realized in about the 4th grade all I have to offer is my looks, so I'm the hot one. And I've usually been pretty pleased with, or even downright smug about that.

When we got a little older, and the nice oneand the smart onebegan to get together, and the coolone was followed around by guys wanting to be like him and girls wanting to be bad too, I used to advertise my hotness thinking that was enough to get anything I wanted.

And I got _a lot_ of what I wanted.

With _a lot_ of different girls.

But then there was Jackie.

And she seemed to believe I deserved more. She saw me as not only the pretty one, though that was undeniable because Jackie Burkhart has great taste, but she also saw me as nice, and cool, and maybe not smart, but hey, she's realistic.Aside from the unicorns.

She thought I had a lot to offer, so she thought I deserved her. Her love, her friendship, her trust.

But she was wrong. A few days ago my life came falling down around me. Jackie found out about Laurie and she left me. She took away all of it. The security that someone cared about my day, and what I had to say. And while everyone may have seen Jackie yell at me a lot, the Jackie that was with me behind closed doors was soft and gentle and sweet. She'd have done anything for me, and I cheated on her. Repeatedly. And broke her heart.

And mine too. Because, you know, I really did love Jackie. I miss her already.

I'm really hurting right now.

But I find myself **deserving it**.


	6. Chapter 6

The Book of Revelations

Verse 6: Could-a, Would-a, Should-a

Author's Note: Please review, I beg of you. And Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not at all mine, not the "Word of God" from which I gained my title, nor _That 70's Show_ from which I thieved the characters and situations. However, I'd have paid better attention in Sunday school if Hyde had been involved…just saying.

Donna Pinciotti, 1977

We all have things we would change or take back. Of that I'm pretty certain. Eric, maybe wouldn't have said he loved cake when I told him I loved him. Hyde probably would not have kissed me if he'd known then to what extent I was into scrawny neighbor boy. Kelso, the moron, should regret 99 of the things he's ever said or done. But _I _am supposed to be the smart one. The pulled together one who is capable of thinking before she speaks, and acts, usually, with the best interest of her loved ones at heart. But looking back on some recent events in the little world I share with my friends, I find myself thinking…I **could have, would have, should have**…done things better.

Namely, in regards to the girl I have come, albeit reluctantly, to call my best friend.

So, she knows now. Saw it with her own two eyes. And oddly enough, has latched herself on to Hyde of all people. And thankfully, she isn't mad that I didn't let her know when I found out about Laurie back at Vanstock.

Though to be fair, I did point out that he wasn't she thought he was…like the night he sat her house on fire. The dillhole.

But lately, I've been just feeling so guilty. That maybe she wouldn't have cried so much, maybe she wouldn't have asked herself what _she_ had done wrong, if it had been her best friend rather than her very eyes that revealed the horny bastard's betrayal.

Perhaps, she wouldn't have believed me. Perhaps, I would have ended up a rat like Hyde talked about.

Or perhaps, her heart could have been a little less broken. A little less lied too.

Yesterday, I found her sobbing in her room, whimpering that she was unlovable and unwanted. And my heart broke with hers. Because like it or not she _is_ my best friend. And all my problems with Eric, that have been distracting me since I found out, seem pretty trivial by comparison to what she's going through. Again. Because he cheated. Again. And nothing I say can make this any better now.

So I think I should have told her. It would have been the right thing to do.

But I'm stuck, instead, letting her give me a makeover Saturday night to cheer her up. And I've been trying to talk Hyde into being a little nicer to her.

And now he's so sick of her he agrees I should have told her too.

If only we could go back and change those things we regret. If only…

I **Could-a, Would-a, Should-a.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Book of Revelations

Verse 7: Brothers and Sisters

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, give me feedback and I'll love you for eternity. I hope you like! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Jackie Burkhart, 1977.

Let it be stated that Jack and Pamela Burkhart needed not to have a house full of children, for they were blessed with the perfect child on their first try. Because hello, I'm Jackie, and I'm perfect.

All the same, though, for the record, sometimes I really wish I had **brothers and sisters**.

Like right now. All alone in my big, pretty room. All alone in my big, gorgeous house. All alone and I wish someone else was here to talk to. But Daddy's away on business, and Mom's on a shopping trip to the New York.

And Michael and I are over, so he's off sucking face with that dumb slut, Laurie.

And Donna is out sucking face with Eric at the movies.

And Fez and Steven are probably sucking face with stupid tramps they met "cruising" or at the Hub.

Another night, alone, for the perfect Jackie Burkhart.

But if I had a big brother, he could tell me that Michael was a loser who didn't deserve me and offer to beat him up. Or at least tell me to hold out for someone better, like Steven did when we went to buy him those boots.

Or a big sister could give me advice on how to get Steven to notice me, or encourage me to be okay on my own, like Donna has.

Or a little sister would tell me I was beautiful and beg to play with my hair. Just like Fez.

And a little brother would annoy me until I was laughing so hard I completely forgot I was sad, like the other day when Eric and me were fighting over what to watch on TV and I pushed him off the back of the couch, and he screamed like a little girl. That was great. We laughed for like an hour.

Instead I'm all alone. On a Saturday night. In my big, pretty, empty room, in this big, gorgeous, empty house. And there's nothing here to distract me.

But maybe Donna will call when her and Eric get back to the basement.

Or maybe Steven and Fez will stop by to get me on their way home from the Hub.

And, wait, I think I hear my phone ringing right now.

Yeah, sometimes, I really do wish I had **brothers and sisters**…but I do have friends, so I guess I won't be alone for too long after all.


End file.
